


The Way You Make Me Feel

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-06-01 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Only Fuyuhiko could make her feel this way. And Peko has no idea what to do with it.[Just some gratuitous smut for Peko's birthday]





	The Way You Make Me Feel

The feeling comes upon her, suddenly and seemingly at random. She can’t seem to pinpoint what might have sparked it, but it’s there. And has been building all day. And despite the confusion, Peko recognizes it for what it is.

 _Desire_.

It’s no longer a foreign feeling for her. Not since Fuyuhiko and her unfurled that new level of intimacy in their relationship, and his touch ignited all kinds of feelings in her that she had not known was possible. Surprisingly, it felt natural and _right_ to be with him in that way.

But Fuyuhiko hadn’t been touching her at all when that unexpected wave of longing for him struck her. In fact, he hadn’t even been present in the room at all. He was on clean up duty with Ibuki following the communal lunch with their classmates at the island’s restaurant. She had returned back to their shared cottage alone when it happens.

It stops her in her tracks. One moment she’s tidying up around the room and the next, she’s overcome with a vivid image of Fuyuhiko’s body pressed against hers. Her face heats up immediately, and she shakes her head as if the motion could get rid of the indecent thought from her mind. It doesn’t.

She frowns to herself before trying to work out what was happening. Fuyuhiko isn’t even here, so why is she feeling so _strongly_ about this?

She briefly wonders if Teruteru had slipped an aphrodisiac into their meal at lunchtime, as he had once done long ago during their school days, but she dismisses that possibility. No one else seemed to be _affected_ by this particular predicament as she was.

She heads to the bathroom thinking a cold splash to her face may help to alleviate the problem, but on the way over, she passes by their bed and her mind flashes to a memory of them entangled in the sheets. His mouth on hers. His lips on that sensitive part of her neck that never fails to elicit embarrassing noises from her. His head between her legs–

She feels hot all over. It’s horribly _uncomfortable_.

She forces herself into the bathroom, and turns on the faucet. She splashes some water on her face. The cold water sends a shiver through her body as a droplet slides down her neck. Her eyes meet her reflection in the mirror, and she’s horrified to see that her face is flushed a deep red. She watches as her chest rises up and down with shallow breaths.

Peko flicks off the light and practically races out of their cabin, mind set on finding something to distract her with.

* * *

Peko retires back to their room at nighttime.

She’s drying out her washed hair as she struggles with her thoughts. She hasn’t been able to get rid of the desire for Fuyuhiko’s hands on her all day. She tries to take a steadying breath. This should be easy. She just needs to…engage him, right? She doesn’t think that he would be disinterested. It’s just the matter of initiating things. It should be straightforward. They’ve been intimate for almost three months now, and the attraction between them was exhilarating, albeit nerve-wracking at the beginning. But they had gotten over the hurdles of awkward, clumsy experimental touches to a steadily growing confidence of knowing what made the other feel good.

However, it is the first time Peko is acutely aware of wanting to make the first move. Not that it was always Fuyuhiko initiating, but usually it felt like they came together naturally.

This time things are different. She feels like she’s been consumed by desire _all day_. And now her habit of overthinking things is stalling her from getting what she’s been wanting.

After a shower and brushing her teeth, Peko settles down in the seat in front of their dressing table to comb through her hair as she contemplates what to do when Fuyuhiko returns for the evening. Should she just greet him with a kiss? That would send a clear message, wouldn’t it? Or should she make her intentions clear with a verbal prompt? What would she say? _Do you want to make love tonight? Have sex? Fuck?_ She grimaces, unable to imagine herself voicing any of those options.

 _Why is this so difficult?_ She sighs softly.

Perhaps she should just forget the whole matter. This sudden lust would surely pass by tomorrow morning, wouldn’t it? Peko tenses at the thought of refraining from any sort of release. It had been building all day, and her body was taut with the need for relief. It was incredibly _embarrassing_. Where had all those years of disciplined self-control gone? The feeling of shame at how she is feeling emerges like a conditioned response. It takes everything in her to struggle against it.

As much as she’s embarrassed by how badly she wants him, it is not something she needs to be _ashamed of_. She cannot revert to her automatic way of thinking about their old roles. They were equals now. And it was perfectly _reasonable_ for someone to lust after their partner. She repeats this thought to herself several times.

She almost jumps out of her skin when the door to their cottage opens. It’s Fuyuhiko. She’s not even aware that she’s holding her breath as her eyes trail over his usual buttoned up dress-shirt and sleeves rolled up casually to his elbows.

“Hey,” he says in greeting. She’s relieved that he doesn’t seem to notice her staring. He walks over to her and presses a sweet kiss to her temple. Her body tenses.

He is so close. She could just lean in and touch her lips to his. Feel that rush of pleasure of his tongue against hers…

“You alright?” He’s looking at her with concern.

Her cheeks flame. “F-Fine,” she says.

“You sure? You seemed really in your head there,” he frowns slightly, searching her face.

She swallows hard. “Everything’s fine.”

His gaze lingers on her, as if he’s trying to read her.

She takes a deep breath. “I-I missed you,” she says softly.

The worry on his face dissolves and is replaced with affection. “That so?” The playful smile that he gives her causes her heart to flutter.

She nods. Her hands come to rest delicately against his chest and she flattens them to smooth out the dress shirt he’s wearing.

She tilts her head up to look at him from her seated position, and before she can lose her nerve, she gives a gentle tug at his tie and pulls his mouth down on hers.

Their lips meet and it only adds fuel to the fire that has been smoldering all evening.

She feels his hands bury themselves into her hair, his fingers lightly brushing the sides of her neck and sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

His tongue slides across hers, and she can barely hold back from moaning into his mouth. She burns with an ache that is almost painful. Her breathing between kisses becomes more uneven.

It becomes too much for her.

She pulls away, wanting his skin against hers _now_. “You are too clothed,” she says, reaching for the tie at his collar.

Next, she unbuttons his dress shirt and slips it down his shoulders, undressing him with desperate urgency.

“And you, are too beautiful for your own good,” he replies as his hands slip underneath her loose nightgown. Peko pulls the dress the rest of the way over her head, tossing it aside.

Her body warms at his words, and she suddenly feels shy under his appraising gaze.

She busies herself with unfastening his belt, then tugs off his slacks. He steps out of them. Now they are both left in just their undergarments.

She presses her hand gently against his chest so that he falls back on the edge of their bed. She crawls into his lap, her knees set on either side of his hips.

With the desire for him overpowering her sense of embarrassment, she swallows hard and the words come out breathlessly. “Fuyuhiko, _please_.” The desperation in her voice is painfully obvious.

His face briefly flickers with surprise, then something changes across his expression and it sends a sizzling pulse racing through her. She feels dizzy with need.

He trails one hand up her thigh. His fingers pause briefly when he reaches her underwear where she is already so slick. She hears him release a muffled groan, and unable to stand it anymore, she presses down against his fingers.

He responds immediately and shifts her underwear to the side, not even bothering to remove them. Then he slides his tongue into her open mouth the same moment he slips a finger into her hot core.

 _Yes._ Her eyes flutter closed.

He slides a second finger in easily. Peko is sure that he is aware of how desperate she needs him because his movements are not as slow and gentle as they usually are. He moves at a steady pace and she can feel the pleasure building with every stroke of his hand.

It’s so good, and she fully immerses herself in the trust that he’s going to give her that much needed relief soon.

She’s so glad he’s holding onto her because she feels like she’s going to come undone. He brings her to that peak and she completely surrenders herself. The pent up pressure bubbles over, and the flood of her release is so overpowering that it leaves her gasping and trembling all over.

She is immensely grateful when Fuyuhiko shifts her carefully so she can lie down fully on their bed. She doesn’t trust her weak legs to perform even this simple action at this moment.

Fuyuhiko lays down behind her and draws her back to his chest, one arm wrapped securely around her waist. She feels his lips brush against the back of her shoulders and her heart swells with emotion.

They lay in blissful contentment as she tries to catch her breath, her body still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

After a few moments, Peko feels him move his hands upwards and he starts kneading her shoulders. Peko releases a moan of appreciation. His thumbs make lazy circular motions at the base of her neck. As he travels lower, he undoes the clasp of her bra and Peko slips off the straps for him. He continues his massage along the middle of her back. She leans into the warmth of his palms. When he reaches the base of her spine, she melts into his touch.

Finally, she feels him slide his hands over her curves. In response, Peko arches her back and presses her lower body right against his erection. He lets out a stifled moan at the pressure. It sends an electric thrill through her body.

She turns around to face him and tugs at his boxer shorts. He kicks them off immediately. She wraps her hand around him with a firm grip and moves her wrist. His groan is music to her ears.

She releases him briefly to slide off her underwear and toss it to the side. The lust in his gaze pulls at her core. She entwines her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

“I want you,” she murmurs against his lips.

Fuyuhiko shifts them both so he is hovering above her. He draws her hips gently to him and positions himself so that he is between her legs.

“Alright?” he asks, his voice low in her ear.

“Yes,” she breaths with anticipation.

He sinks into her slowly and she savors the sensation of him filling her up so completely.

When she moves eagerly against him, he begins to ease himself in and out. The friction between them engulfs her and she can feel another orgasm building with the rhythm of their hips.

“God, you feel so fuckin’ good,” he says through gritted teeth.

Peko wishes she could voice her agreement, but she’s rendered speechless by how good he makes her feel.

His body radiates devotion and passion with every movement, and she feels the love she has for him course through every fiber of her being.

He slides his hand down her stomach to reach between her legs and strokes with determination.

She clutches at him weakly as the coiling pressure in her lower belly tightens more and more. She chases the feeling.

“I’m so close,” he murmurs against her skin.

“So am I,” she chokes out.

He presses heated kisses against her neck.

“Come for me, Peko,” he whispers into her ear.

And at his words, she does. It swells through her whole body, the intensity of which renders her into a quivering mess in his arms.

She feels him spill into her seconds later with a rasped “ _Fuck_ ” into the curve of her neck.

After a few moments, she feels him withdraw gently. He collapses next to her, panting softly.

He gazes at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her tenderly. It leaves her breathless.

“I love you,” he says when they pull apart.

She doesn’t know what she ever did to deserve him.

“I love you,” she whispers back, and he gives her a smile so beautiful that it makes her heart ache.


End file.
